Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Moonlight Petal
Summary: This is a oneshot about Eriol and Tomoyo. What else can I say that won't spoil the story? Intrigued by the title? Good, I'm glad. Now all you have to do is read this story, enjoy it, and review! Eriol x Tomoyo [complete]


**Author's Note:** Hi! How are you guys? Here is a one-shot. This time, it is dedicated to Eriol and Tomoyo. I already made a few one-shots for Sakura and Syaoran so… Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

"Tomoyo, calm down. You'll be fine," comforted a boy. He had gorgeous midnight blue hair that anyone would want to run their hands through. He had mysterious blue eyes that you would get lost in. Saying that this boy was good looking is just an understatement. Standing by him girlfriend with silky, violet, and wavy hair, cascading down her back. She was gorgeous. There wasn't a man in the world that wouldn't fall in love with her. Of course, there are some exceptions.

They were standing in a house in the living room. Both of them are standing up on the white carpet. By them were a small table and a couch. I would explain a lot more about the room but I know that you want to know what is going on. Well… The couple was standing in the middle of the room, by the couch, having a very long conversation about something.

"I know, I know, I'm trying to calm down but it's hard! I have this big fashion show tomorrow and all the important people are coming," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I'm warning you...," said Eriol.

"I'm trying to calm down but what if no one likes my designs?"

"There won't be anyone that will hate your designs."

"What if my models become sick or they can't come?"

"Don't you have other models just in case someone does get sick or something?"

"Yeah I do, but…" continued Tomoyo

"Then problem solved."

"What if all the designs, the ones that I'm having people modeling, get ruined somehow?"

"Don't you have extra ones?" asked Eriol, exasperated.

"I guess…, but what if I make a mistake while I'm making my speech?"

"You have practiced it a million times. I don't think you'll make a mistake."

"What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't do that."

"What if I do?"

"You won't," said Eriol.

Tomoyo let out a sigh. "What if there is a big storm and there is a problem with the lights and the electricity?"

"The weather said that it is supposed to be sunny tomorrow."

"What if it is wrong and it rains?

"Have workers stay by the stage, or whatever it's called, and wave flashlights around or something. What if everything goes wrong?"

"That won't happen."

"Still," said Tomoyo still nervous.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions," said Eriol. "What if everybody likes your designs?"

"I'd be very happy."

"What if no one gets sick and everything goes well?"

"I'd be relieved."

"What if…"

"Okay, okay, okay… I get it. I should stop worrying now." Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Okay, now I'm calm. Thanks Eriol."

"No problem."

"What if…" Tomoyo continued.

"Arg! Just shut up and let me kiss you," shouted Eriol.

Suddenly, Eriol crashed his warm and soft lips onto Tomoyo's lips. He gently caressed them with his. He bit her lower lip and ran his tongue along her mouth begging her for entrance. Tomoyo opened her mouth and Eriol's tongue played with hers. Eriol wrapped his arms against Tomoyo's waist and he pulled her closer while deepening the kiss. Tomoyo let out a moan. They both pulled away for a split second to catch their breath. As soon as they pulled apart, their mouth crashed against each others again. Tomoyo brought her hands around Eriol's neck. She gently played with hair at the nape of his neck. Eriol let out a moan. With one hand still around Tomoyo's waist he placed one hand on the back of Tomoyo's head and played with her hair. They pulled apart.

"Did that help you calm down?"

"No, it just made my heart beat faster with exhilaration."

"Did make you forget your worries?"

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me."

Eriol let out a chuckle and obeyed. His mouth neared hers and once again, they had another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please tell me how my story went. Should I do another one like this with the passionate kiss or one with just a lot of fluff? Don't forget to read my other one-shots and my stories! Review! 


End file.
